


Translation/翻译：Five Times Victor Messed Up the Proposal + The One Time He Still Did/五次Victor搞砸了求婚，一次依旧如此

by sheridiotlock



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sexual Content, translation in chinese, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 00:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheridiotlock/pseuds/sheridiotlock
Summary: Victor为他心爱的Yuuri计划了所有这些完美求婚，但他没有一次能正确无误地完成。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Victor Messed Up the Proposal + The One Time He Still Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040312) by [lucycamui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucycamui/pseuds/lucycamui). 



> 渣翻。无Beta。欢迎捉虫。  
> 原文真的特别美，所以如果有不好的地方都是我的错。谢谢。

“不管你做什么， _不要_ 把戒指放在一杯香槟之类的东西里。”

“太老套了？”Victor敏捷地躲过一个路人，他正忙着用手机发短信，没法注意到他们的脚步，转过街角时他快速看了看腕表。他不得不承认地是，从早晨开始他的注意力就不在最佳状态， _而且_ 他就要迟到了。简直是灾难。花了这么一番工夫为了筹划完美的这一天。

“是的，而且我了解你们俩，你们会忙着向对方放电，根本无暇顾及，互相调情，在桌子底下玩蹭脚尖的游戏，然后你会说或做什么让他慌里慌张，他急急忙忙地灌下香槟，被那见鬼的玩意儿呛到。”

“哇哦，Chris，你总是很明白说什么话能让我对自己更有信心。”Victor对电话那端的瑞士人挖苦讽刺地答道。

“从什么时候起 _你_ 还需要更多自信了， _Nikiforov_ 先生？”

“从我开始认为我不想只是 _Nikiforov_ 先生起。”实际上他们还没有讨论过姓氏的问题，但Victor确信他们会的。他真的不在乎最后怎么决定。尽管Victor Nikiforov-Katsuki是个不错的称呼。或者反过来也好。又或者甚至只叫Victor Katsuki。什么都好。怎样都好。

“呃，你们两个真是要把我萌死。你会很好的。你实际上已经订婚了啊，我都不知道你在担心什么。”

“我想好好地求个婚。他值得一次真正的求婚。”最近太过于频繁地，Victor发现自己好想在谈话中把Yuuri介绍为他的未婚夫，仅仅让他自己了了这个心愿，因为这件事他们还没有明确地达成一致过，尽管如此，他不想当个傻瓜去假设什么。而就那样在一个随意的早晨吃着早饭问Yuuri， _嘿亲爱的，我们订婚了，对吧？_ 绝对不是他想要的方式。

Yuuri值得一次严格意义上的求婚。用那些飞越云霄的爱情宣言——Victor已经写在一张收据上，塞进他的上衣内袋里（以防万一）——用一套经典场景（尽管Victor喜欢惊喜，Yuuri却更偏爱传统一点的方式），用那电影里 _是的！！！_ 那一套，和一个当人们问起的时候他能说上一说的甜蜜故事（而不是他们现在这样的 _哦，就是幸运符意外地变成了订婚信物_ 之类的玩意儿）。

而且Victor想要信心满满地将Yuuri称为他的 _未婚夫_ ，不仅在他的脑海中如此，只要在听力所及范围之内还要对所有人大声地宣布。然后，宜早不宜迟，变成他的 _丈夫_ 。光是想到那个场景，就能让Victor的心灵和微笑以难以置信的方式涨上天。

Victor抵达餐厅前的时候，慢下了脚步，眼光闪烁着又看了看他左手腕上的劳力士表。他只迟了十分钟……不算理想，但也没那么糟，他可以弥补过来的。而且Yuuri已经回复了他的道歉短信，用了一个谅解的心形表情。“OK，我到了。告诉我清单。”

“花？”

“有了。”一打鲜红的玫瑰。Victor考虑过有没有可能来一百万支，但是Chris向他保证那只可能出现在过时的俄罗斯情歌里。他检查了花，确定没有在他从下出租车的地方（因为他实在没有耐心等红绿灯）跑过来的这段短途中挤坏。

“你已经告诉了店主你的计划？”

“绝对的。”他提前一个月做了安排，之后他又烦恼没有更早。

“他在那儿？”

通过餐厅窗户的暗色调玻璃，Victor可以看到Yuuri，正独自一人坐在角落的一张桌子旁。他一手托腮，表情柔软，凝视着前方出神，无疑他正在等 _迟到的_ Victor。见Yuuri迟到，看起来 _漂亮极了_ 的Yuuri。Victor微笑，他能看出Yuuri穿的是Victor上次特地为这个场合给他挑选的订做西装，那深色调美丽地映衬着他向后梳过去的黑发。

一个侍者走到Yuuri身边，Victor看着他回答，完美的嘴唇稍稍向上勾起，他礼貌地微笑着，说着什么，用一个简短的手势让侍者离开。Victor怎么会如此幸运？

“恋爱男孩！”Chris的声音把他从神魂颠倒般的眩晕中拽出来。“他在那儿吗？”

“是啊，他在那儿， _操_ ，Chris，他看上去 _棒极了_ 。为什么他看上去这么棒，我都不知道自己能不能在这样的他身边正常说话。”

“冷静，罗密欧，”瑞士人亲切地咯咯笑。“你还记得你要说什么吗？”

Victor的嘴巴有点干涩，但他点了点头。然后他想起Chris可看不见。“是的，我记得。好吧，我 _现在_ 想起来了，我不知道当我真正问的时候还能不能记得要说什么。”

“我就知道我应该先叫上Phichit，叫他过去把全程录下来。”

“是啊，还能让这一切看上去没那么可怕。”Victor紧张地笑着，他终于走进餐厅，朝给他开门的店主抛去半个微笑。

“不要这样担心啦。还有，你看上去怎样？”

Victor把这个问题重复给店主，后者举起两个大拇指，于是Victor决定接受这个评价。当他最初出发去见Yuuri的时候，他就知道自己看上去不错，他 _坚持_ 在餐厅碰面而不是像往常那样一起去，尽管他没有说明为什么，当Yuuri没有质疑的时候他松了一口气。“有人告诉我我看上去很好。”

“你一直看上去很好，反正这是个愚蠢的问题，但你告诉我不能从清单上划掉。”

他的心脏在胸腔中跑着马拉松。“Chris，如果他说不怎么办？”

一阵停顿，随之是一个恼火的叹息。“……我现在要挂了。”

“不，别啊！好，好吧，那就……这样了？”Victor想确保一切都已妥当。他挑了这座城市中最好的餐厅，在那儿用了十次餐以确保食物质量持续达到他的标准，根据店主的建议他选择了这周里人最少的一天，这样Yuuri不会因为有太多目击者而慌张，他挑了位置最好的桌子，确保整个晚上都能听到轻柔的钢琴和小提琴二重奏，作为背景音乐，他找到了最贵的花店，保证他和Yuuri都以最佳形象出现。

“是啊，就这样了。你已经有了戒指，所以挂了电话去求婚吧。”

Victor僵住了。

不。

不可能。

 _操_ 。

Victor差点就把花朝店主扔过去，他快速地顺着衣袋拍下去。不在他的裤子里，不在前面口袋里，也不在上衣的内夹袋里。 _不，不，不，不，不。_

“Victor？”

“……我没有戒指。”

Chris大笑。“你在开玩笑。”

“不，我没开玩笑，我忘了取戒指。我现在还有取戒指的票……”Victor从胸前口袋里把它掏出来。那就是他用来写求婚宣言的收据。他本来应该在去过花店之后去取戒指。之前那天早晨他借了Yuuri的那枚金对戒，借口要去清洗……确实是的，他的确把戒指送去清洗了。这样当他把戒指戴回Yuuri的手指上时，它们就会像新的那样灿烂，像是个 _正经的_ 求婚。

“不能没有戒指求婚吗？”

“那有什么意义？”他想把Yuuri的手握在自己手中，拨弄着他手指上的指环，确信无疑那是一枚订婚戒指，而那晚当他们坐出租回家的时候，Victor将陶醉眩晕地坐在他的 _未婚夫_ 身边。

“好吧，那你打算怎么办呢？你可以叫一个餐厅工作人员替你取戒指吗？”Chris建议。

“太晚了，当他们到那儿的时候店都关了……”Victor叹了口气，然后扭了扭肩膀，把他那挫败的形象校直。“好吧，今天仍然是我们第一次约会的纪念日，所以我会按那样安排。”

“你不干了？真的？”

“不，那必须完美！”Yuuri值得完美。Yuuri值得整个世界。

“你没救了。还是个白痴。”

“我知道。谢谢。”

“不客气。我猜和你男朋友来个美好的约会？”

“是啊，对。 _男朋友_ 。”他无力地谢了Chris之后挂掉了电话，终于踏进餐厅的正厅，温柔地唤了Yuuri的名字，挥了挥手，抓住了Yuuri的眼神。

Yuuri完美的棕色眼睛亮起来，他灿烂地微笑，也朝他挥手。Victor的心脏在他的胸腔中翻来覆去，然后他冲过去道歉，把那束花递给他的 _男朋友_ 。

他真的开始讨厌这个词了。

~~~~~~~

老实说，Victor都不知道他第一次那时候在想什么。

一次餐厅求婚，尽管经典，但不够好。他很感激那次没有成功——那种类型的安排是一次非常好的纪念日或情人节约会，但不配一个 _求婚_ 。尤其不配对Yuuri的求婚。

一次好的求婚应该安排在某个重要的地方，对他们两人具有意义的地方，一个他们到达之时便能装满Yuuri心房的地方，一个在他们两人的余生中都十分珍惜的地方，一个可以多年造访仍不厌倦的地方。如果某一天他们通过某篇脸书文章什么的，发现那个他们曾经订婚的地方由于破产或搬迁而变成了麦当劳，那要多令人沮丧。Victor想到这点就觉得不舒服。

他们在比赛和训练之间有几天假期，Victor有个完美的计划，就算当天一大早Victor把Yuuri从床上拽起来叫他找出护照时，Yuuri撇了撇嘴。

当关乎于Yuuri时，Victor的记忆中珍惜着许多地方，但有一个地点位于榜首。一个充满美丽，历史和浪漫的地方，那个地方肯定会比他们还年长好几个世纪。那个他们最初“求婚”的地方。Victor想把那变成真正的。通过重来他们在大奖赛之前巴塞罗那的那一天，包括他们在圣家教堂……

只是这次，Victor将是给Yuuri惊喜的那个，通过握住Yuuri的双手（当然，背景里伴随着唱诗班的吟唱）询问Yuuri是否愿意与他结婚。他已经考虑了用他们共享的三种语言询问。或许也加一点法语，出于浪漫。还有西班牙语，出于对地点的敬意。Yuuri的回答不需要包括所有这些语言。一个简单的“是”就很完美。低语或者大喊或是默默点头。Victor不在乎。也许Yuuri只是用他的胳膊环住Victor，混合着开心的泪水吻他个凌乱。那也棒极了。无论怎样，这次都将完美——

“延误？”Victor盯着候机室的显示屏，后者正明快地闪烁着通知，他们的航班将推迟三个小时。“这什么意思， _延误_ ？”

“我想它就是通常代表的那个意思，”Yuuri在Victor身边的扶手椅子里咕哝着回答，“意思是飞机会比原本计划的迟起飞。”

Yuuri柔和的声音里带着的那层打趣意味不能更明显。

“对某个也要困在候机室里的人来说，你可真是尖锐得可怕。”Victor点明，回头看了看他的黑发同伴。

Yuuri的嘴角逗弄起一丝微笑。“你恼怒起来的时候真是可爱。”

听到这调情的话，Victor整个人被那钟爱之情洗刷而过，他微笑回应，突然不那么沮丧了。三个小时也没有那么坏。也没有 _真的_ 严重破坏他的计划，而且现在稍微挫败一点也总比之后发生什么要好。

“我去看看为什么延误了。”Victor说着站起来。他们已经等了一个多小时，因为Victor _坚持_ 他们要早点去机场，以防万一。

“嗯，好啊。你去的时候能给我拿杯饮料嘛？”Yuuri在他的肩膀里可爱地打着哈欠，Victor不得不动用很大的力量遏制住吻他的冲动。

三个小时也好，他离开休息室的时候这么告诉自己。他可以花三个小时等报道中的恶劣天气平息。尤其当他回来时，发现Yuuri坐在空出一边的情侣双人椅上，两腿蜷在下方，微笑着，拍拍旁边的位置以示邀请。

Victor递给他一杯加蒸牛奶的星巴克热红茶。他们分享着一片柠檬方形蛋糕，各自刷着手机打发时间，偶尔给对方看一张可爱的照片或者视频，期间Yuuri依靠着Victor，Victor满足地哼哼。他们一起嘲笑Victor发现的一篇小道文章，其断言Victor和Yuuri在某个狗狗公园的“公开争吵”中分手了（实际上更像是一次关于Makkachin更喜欢他们中哪一个的假装争吵——因为这只贵宾犬习惯把网球叼给Yuuri而不是Victor……尽管，要是Yuuri没记错的话，那次Victor就宣布，‘好啊，那就留着狗吧，反正我也不需要你们了！’然后把他们扭倒在地上，在Yuuri身上挠痒痒，迫使他道歉）。

通常，在候机室里等三个小时简直是地狱。而在候机室里等三个小时，有Yuuri的脑袋靠在他的肩膀上——非常好办。尤其当时间快到了的时候，Yuuri打着瞌睡，嘴里咕哝着这个季节的海滩可能太寒冷之类的事情。就Victor告诉他的话而言，他们是去西班牙海边享受几天阳光和应得的放松。

当钟表滴答着离重新安排的起飞时间还差几分钟时，Victor从Yuuri脑袋下面悄悄溜出来，用他的上衣裹住日本男子还在休憩的身体。他扔掉空的饮料杯子和皱巴巴的餐巾纸，然后溜达回到门口，恰好一位航空公司员工朝着对讲机宣布航班准备——

“我们很抱歉地通知所有旅客，由于天气条件恶化，所有航班已停飞，请等待另行通知。”

Victor都没听余下的通告，因为他已经到了前台，又是恳求又是贿赂然后得到通知 _是的，所有航班指的是所有航班_ 以及 _很难确定什么时候但是替补航班在明天都之前无法到位_ 。

半个小时的祷告和迷惑之后，他勉强回到候机室告诉Yuuri这个坏消息，Yuuri只是耸了耸肩站起来。“票可以退，是吧？”

“是啊……”那不是重点。

“而我们理论上还是有三天假期？”

“是啊……”

“那我们回家好啦。”Yuuri把他的双肩包挂上一边肩膀。“给Georgi打电话，告诉他我们不再需要他照顾狗了。”

“你不想去别的地方了么？”Victor问道。

Yuuri的深色眼睛闪过少许顽皮之意，他摇了摇头。“我在想我宁愿把这整整三天和你一起用在床上，而且没有什么地方比家里更好。”

Victor的一只手伸到他的脖子后头，考虑着这个提议，同时揉着他的头发。“你真的想用这整个时间来睡觉？”

Yuuri走过Victor身边，朝休息室门口而去，他的一只手从俄罗斯人胸膛中间向下滑去，然后拉了拉他的腰带。“我说在床上，Vitya，我没说睡觉。”Yuuri离开时冲Victor眨了一下眼睛，等Victor明白的时候Yuuri已经出门了。

休息室门带上的声音让Victor回过神来，他抓起自己的包，急忙跟上去，他想着Yuuri的提议在此时此刻正正好（如果不能更好的话）。

~~~~~~~

随着大奖赛领头的赛季即将开始，他们在冰场上不断完善着节目，经过了一天漫长的训练之后几乎没有力气把自己的身体拖回家。

晚餐很安静，但在桌子下面，Yuuri的脚依然靠在Victor的脚踝上。Victor洗了盘子，Yuuri在泡热水澡，然后把Victor也拉进来，和他一起，让他们酸痛的肌肉一同浸泡在水中。

无言地，Victor沿着Yuuri的肩胛骨点缀上亲吻，Yuuri转过身来帮他洗头的时候他欣喜地哼哼。如果他的生命中没有Yuuri这个奇迹，他要怎么活？他们用毛巾把对方的身体擦干。Victor在Yuuri的嘴唇上印下一个吻，接着年轻的花滑选手朝床进发，同时Victor带着Makkachin出去散个匆忙的步。

夜晚的寒意让Victor渴望Yuuri的皮肤抵着他时的温暖，不过当他打开卧室门的时候，他得到的比所期望的更多，因为他看见他的Yuuri仍然完全裸着，双腿铺开呻吟着Victor的名字，用他的手指伸展着自己。

Victor的衣服从来没有如此快地掉落到地上，他的嘴沿着Yuuri的大腿内侧向上游走，舌头加入到Yuuri的手指中去。他饮下从Yuuri口中溢出的愉悦声音，直到日本男子把他们两人翻过来，他的碰触不再像曾经那般犹豫不决。他灵巧地抚摸过Victor的勃起，覆上润滑剂，然后他把身体完全沉进去，在Victor的颈窝里喘着气。

Victor的指甲在Yuuri的臀上留下月牙形的印记，Yuuri骑着他们抵达巅峰，之后落陷在Victor的怀中，在今天漫长的训练以及缓慢释放的灼热之后筋疲力尽。Victor紧紧地搂着Yuuri，在他喉咙那儿开阔的皮肤上布下亲吻，沿着他锁骨的每一寸吻下去，迷失在徘徊萦绕的愉悦和爱情中。

Yuuri在休息在Victor身上，他的右手放在Victor的心脏之上，左手的指尖松松地弯过Victor的肩膀，鼻尖带着爱意地蹭着俄罗斯人的颈窝。第二天他们已经定好了在冰场的练习，不过Victor觉得晚去一些也可以接受，毕竟他们已在那天花了更多时间练习节目，指导对方的跳跃的连接步。

Yuuri的嘴唇抵在Victor的皮肤上，低低地说着什么软软的爱之告白，那种感觉引起的战栗沿着Victor的脊柱一贯而下，暖意缱绻在他的腹腔和胸膛，一把抓住，然后那些话就这样从Victor的嘴中迸裂而出，向Yuuri诉说着他如何愿意永生永世一次又一次地摔落在冰上，无论公开的时候还是私下里，只要那意味着Yuuri的手会在那儿帮他起来，那意味着他想要每个夜晚进入梦乡的时候互相说着 _我爱你_ ，每个早晨醒来时拥有Yuuri在他的臂弯，意味着Yuuri给他这个特权和荣耀成为他的伴侣，他的教练，他的爱人，而且他也愿意让Victor有幸成为他的丈夫。

只是Yuuri没有回答，他的呼吸深沉而稳定地蕴在Victor的皮肤上，平静而毫无知觉。Victor本应该嘲笑自己，但取而代之地他咬了咬嘴唇，甚至他微笑了，把毯子拉过来盖在他们身上。他让Yuuri靠着他进入梦乡，吻了吻那黑发之后他也闭上双眼，他的求婚完全没有被Yuuri听见。

~~~~~~~

Yuuri称霸了四洲赛。

他自由滑的音乐刚一结束，冰场周围就爆发出一阵掌声。看分仅仅成了一个形式；每个人都很清楚这无瑕的表演甚至不会让其他花滑选手能够接近Yuuri的分数。

Victor能做的一切就是再次把Yuuri扑倒在冰上，遏制着自己的冲动，因为他知道他真的会就在那儿向Yuuri求婚，但他不想让Yuuri有哪怕一秒钟会以为求婚行为是突发奇想的，或者只是出于对金牌的承诺。他想让Yuuri知道那是一件经过仔细计划和实施的事情，每一步都带着诚挚的衷心。

他们两人的生活绕冰而行。Yuuri最初对他迷恋，他们第一次见面，他们关系的铸就，他们第一年做学生和教练的时候Yuuri在全国广播上宣布他主题背后的原因，中国站的接吻，他们开始了现在已经成为表演赛传统的双人滑。冰把他们带到一起，教会他们爱，成为他们奋斗的原因，在他们从比赛中退役之后，毫无疑问冰仍旧是他们生活中的重要部分。冰在这里扮演的角色值得敬意。

Victor已经给他们在圣彼得堡的朋友们发了短信，带着一个眨眼的表情符号，告诉他们确保不要错过他们表演赛的现场直播。Victor问Phichit有没有计划录下他们的表演赛时，Phichit一只手按在胸前说他受到了伤害，因为Victor甚至有一秒钟在怀疑他不会这么做。Victor叫他找一个好位置。

原本他们的表演是以Yuuri被Victor紧紧拥在臂弯里结束，而Victor则计划在滑冰时加一个单膝跪地，冰上的寒意可以见鬼去。他们生活中有如此多的东西都归结于冰，如此多的重大时刻也发生于冰上，一个冰上求婚可以囊括所有这些意义。

“嘿，Victor，过来这儿！”

Victor抬头，看见Yuuri在过道门口那儿向他挥手，把他引出冰场。

“快点，你不会想错过这个的！”Yuuri的兴奋很容易吸引了Victor，他跟上去，Yuuri通常步伐不会这么快，他们出来来到了看台，便注意到正在播放欢快的音乐。正开始的是JJ的表演赛，显然不是这加拿大人原本的节目。

“我想他要求婚！”Yuuri笑着，他的眼睛闪着光，看着JJ的表演，音乐歌词里唱着“ _嘿宝贝，我想我要与你成婚。_ ”JJ的一些同伴选手以快闪之类的方式加入了他，所有的青少年组选手，还有一些冰舞组队选手，所有这些人的动作十分协调，显然这个节目仔细排练过。

Isabella冲到冰场边上的时候，一束灯光照向她，当音乐声褪去，一个青少年组选手交给JJ一只麦克风，Isabella的脸亮起来。“Isabella，我的公主！”加拿大人大喊道，一只手握拳置于他的心上。“这次我没有给你带来金牌，只是看来国王不能再独自占据宝座。所以，你愿意成为我的王后，永远与我一起统治吗？Isabella，你愿意成为我的妻子吗？”

Isabella匆匆忙忙系上溜冰鞋的鞋带，她刚穿好就跃于冰上，径直滑进JJ的臂膀里，反复喊着 _是的！_ ，然后冰场四周爆发出尖叫和鼓掌，同时JJ把一颗看着就知道很大的钻石戴到她的左手上。

Victor发誓。

“噢噢噢，你不觉得那很可爱嘛？”Yuuri微笑，他们挨着站在一起时他的手指刷过Victor的手，看着这对幸福的伴侣，周围的快闪族正向他们扔着玫瑰花瓣。

“是啊。可爱。”Victor苦涩地咕哝着。“你想要这种么？”

“不！”Yuuri摇摇头，又笑了。“对他们是很可爱……我会被吓到的！我希望你没在想类似这样的事情哦。”他调侃地在Victor边上用手肘杵了一把，然后匆匆下到冰场上，加入到欢呼祝贺的人群中。

Victor肯定没再想过这类事儿。

~~~~~~~

Victor正垂头丧气地踢着沙子。或像Yurio那样把他的手机怒扔到海里。因为这已经是 _他妈的第三次_ 了。

“Viiiiiiiiictor，我不知道你在干嘛但是你应该过来和我们一起！”

Victor想 _过去_ 和他们一起。“给我一分钟，亲爱的！”第一百次低头看了一眼他的手机，Victor小心地把他的脚后跟从沙子里拖出来，抄写下智能手机屏幕上的最后一行字。他退后一步，检查了两遍，又查了三遍沙子上的符号，然后他瞪着边上正在建沙城堡的一群孩子。

“不。要。碰。它。”他发出嘘声，做出他最吓人的表情，因为这些孩子从他们的建筑上刮下碎沙，一起覆盖在了他的第二次作品上，而他的第一次尝试则被践踏了。如果他们又毁了这一次作品，Yuuri就不会有未婚夫，因为那位未婚夫会因为试图谋杀被送进监狱。当然，只是打个比方。

“Victor，小心！”

Yuuri的笑声如乐曲一般响起，而下一秒Victor就被撞倒在沙子上，一只巨大的贵宾犬跳在他身上。“Makka……”Victor几乎要哭出来，这只贵宾犬正开心地欢腾着，舔着它主人的脸，并且彻底摧毁了Victor在沙子上写好的字（尽管现在Victor的屁股正印在两个主要符号上，这些符号并没有为他原本计划的甜蜜举动起到良好作用）。

Victor站起来，拍掉沙滩裤上的沙子，在Yuuri小跑过来之前快速抹掉剩余的文字。日本花滑选手脸上带着大大的微笑，海水水珠在他的头发和赤裸的胸前闪着光， _操_ ，Victor是如此地爱上了这幅光景。

“来嘛，是你说想要我们今天一起到这里来的。”Yuuri召唤着，他的手指与Victor的交缠在一起，把俄罗斯人从他们放沙滩毛巾的地方拉走。天气已经回暖，阳光明媚而灿烂，翻滚的波浪闪耀着光芒，让Victor想起他们在一起第一年的时候，他们三个在长谷津附近的沙滩上度过的那些日子。

“我以为看见了一只那种小螃蟹？”Victor试着说，发现他在着手准备用沙滩上那些日文向Yuuri求婚，同时有Makkachin做见证之前，本应该想好一个不错的掩饰理由。

贵宾犬甩着它湿哒哒的毛，向Victor喷出一层凉爽海水的细薄雾。Yuuri咯咯笑着，又拉起Victor的手。“忘了螃蟹吧，来到水里待一会儿，既然这是你的主意。”

“给我差不多一秒钟。”Victor抗议道，Yuuri把他拉向吃水线的时候他小小地抵抗了一下。“我得去检查一样东西然后就过去。”

“你最好快点，不然我就把你那份西瓜给Makka做午饭。”Yuuri威胁道，对Makkachin吹着口哨。他与这只贵宾犬欢快地跃进水滩里，Makkachin几乎把他推倒进水中的时候Yuuri尖叫着。Victor微笑，他爱他的狗像这样在Yuuri身边的时候更有活力的样子，他知道回家路上Makkachin会筋疲力尽地在汽车后座上睡觉，就像它一直的那样可爱地打呼噜。

决心的火焰在他身体里燃烧，Victor很快重写了文字，这些字符现在已深刻在记忆里。他把他的手机扔到毛巾上，然后跑入水中，环住Yuuri的腰把他举起来，好像在模仿他们的双人滑一般四周旋转，Yuuri口中溢出的欣喜惊叫混合着笑声，让他兴高采烈。

“你打算把我放下来么？”Yuuri问道，这时Victor没有把他放下，不过年轻的花滑选手把他的双腿勾在Victor的臀部上方，他的臂膀搭在Victor的双肩上，他向下注视着俄罗斯人。

“绝不，”Victor答道，向上凑过脸去，轻轻地吻了一下Yuuri的嘴唇，当Yuuri简短地加深了一下这个吻的时候他一点儿也不想反对，“我要这样永远举着你。”

“直到你的背受不了为止？”Yuuri戏弄道，他的太阳穴触着Victor的。

“哎哟，你伤害了我，”Victor回答，钟爱地沿着Yuuri背后的泳裤线描摹，“你是说我老么？”

“你的头发 _可是_ 银色的。”Yuuri的手指深入发丝，指尖摩挲着Victor的头皮，几乎教他融化。

“好吧，那就这样，我这就把你扔进去。”Victor答道，把Yuuri架入更深的凉水中，Yuuri尖叫着抗议，更紧地贴在Victor身上，Victor笑着。

Yuuri求饶的时候Victor抬头凝视他，他漂亮的嘴唇说话的时候亮晶晶地，细小的像钻石一般的水珠依附在他黑色的眼睫毛上，反射着太阳光，Victor感觉心都要爆发出来了，他无法再等了。“Yuuri……”他吐出这个名字，无法呼吸。Yuuri立即安静了，手指仍然玩弄着Victor颈背上的发丝，他微笑回应，等着。“Yuuri，我的爱，你愿——”

一阵波浪猛撞到他们身上，把两人击倒在冷水中。Victor掉下了Yuuri，站起来的时候浑身溅着盐水。Yuuri大笑着，这时Makkachin冲他们叫，狗爬式游过来查看它的主人们，但刚才那一时刻已经走了。

岸上，同一阵波浪完全冲走了Victor在涨潮线下写好的“結婚して下さい”。

~~~~~~~

日本南部的夏季潮湿得几乎无法忍受。然而，夜晚沿着海岸线的微风足以沁人，而且Victor真的很喜欢Yuuri因为暖和的天气把浴衣系松一些的样子。

看Yuuri穿传统服装的样子每次都能让Victor的心乱颤，这也是为什么当Yuuri开玩笑说希望他们能去家乡过每年七月中旬的烟火节时，Victor立马在他们的行程表上空出了几天。他们本来想在樱花季回来，但是那时太忙而且花儿从来不严格按照日程表开放。

Hiroko给Victor的夏季浴衣布料舒服地贴在身上，而且Victor喜欢Yuuri好几次看着他时眼神闪烁的样子，脸颊染上红晕，显然他很欣赏Victor穿上这件浴衣的样子。

Victor没有为此调侃他，他们沿着桥走向长谷津城堡的时候，他太享受Yuuri的手是如何与他的萦绕在一起的感觉了。烟火按照安排好的时刻开始，冲向高空，在黑漆漆的天空中闪着明亮的火光彻彻作响，但Yuuri只是拉着Victor，走过流连在桥边和街边的人群。

取而代之地，他带着Victor踏上去城堡的台阶，城堡前的空地上，Yuuri最初在Victor指导下训练的时候，他们经常在这里一起练习和休息。他们一起坐在长椅上，手指交缠，抬头仰着脖子观看城堡上方的烟火，那五颜六色的火光横彻天空，在城堡的白墙和黑顶上映下色彩。

“Victor……”

夜晚一点儿也不安宁，充斥着烟花的爆炸声，以及他们头顶树叶上持续的蝉鸣。然而在他身边Yuuri的声音是唯一他所在乎的。“嗯？”

Victor看着天上紫色和红色的花朵在空中凋零，然后金色的仙尘闪着微光逐渐褪去。夏季的烟火是Yuuri曾经提起的他想念日本的几样事物之一，之前羞敛地低语着如果Victor在他身边他会更爱欣赏。

“你知道你不必重新安排我们已经计划好的日程，就为了和我来这儿……”

“但我做了。”如果这意味着Victor可以和Yuuri一起做他想要的事，Victor会清空每一个日程上每一件事。

“谢谢。”

Victor看着坐在他身边的日本男子，看见了Yuuri美丽的微笑，看着天空中的色彩倒映在Yuuri美丽的棕色眼睛里。“只要是为你，我的爱。”他是认真的，而且有时候发现他有多认真会有点把他吓到，然而一直以来他对这感觉很坚持。他可以为了Yuuri阻止整个世界。

“我想每年夏天都能像这样和你一起看烟火。”Yuuri柔声低语，Victor感觉他的呼吸阻断在了喉咙里。

“我也是，亲爱的。”

尽管黑漆漆的夜空只有微闪的灯点亮着，Victor也可以看见当Yuuri伸手抓过Victor的另一只手，将它们坚定地握在自己手里时，他的脸颊是如何染上了粉红色。Yuuri深呼吸，然后倚过来，他们的太阳穴斜靠在一起，他逗弄般地轻轻在Victor嘴唇上落下一个吻，然后开口。

“Victor……在我生活中的大部分时候，我都只不过想有机会见你，靠近你……而现在我已经有这些了。我觉得不够……也许很自私，但我想自己拥有你的全部，永远。我想和你一起滑冰，直到我们不能再滑为止，看你烧焦了晚饭但能做出最令人惊叹的早餐。我想和你一起被困在飞机场，用我喝醉了的舞步引诱你，和你一起试着找到洗衣房里失踪的袜子。我想和你养一百只狗，每一天都在一起。我想和你伴随身旁，绝不让你离开……”

Victor已经记不得如何呼吸，如何思考，如何让他保持心跳。他所能做的只能是沉溺在Yuuri的话语中，在Yuuri甜美的笑容和他颤抖的声音中，在他双眼闪烁的光芒中。

“我……我已经把你看作我的未婚夫，但我还是想真正意义上地问你，因为第一次那时候我没有……”Yuuri的指尖抚过Victor手上的金戒环，自从在西班牙，Yuuri第一次把Victor的手套脱下来把戒指带上去之后，它对Victor就成了安心的存在。“所以……我无法相信我真的在说这个但是……Victor Nikiforov，你愿意——”

“是的。”

Yuuri冲他惊讶地眨眼，既是因为Victor回答中的力量，也是以为他声音中的确信。然后他笑了。“你都没让我说完。”

Victor摄住Yuuri嘴唇中溢出的笑声，用力地吻他，拉开他们之后，他摇了摇头，出于那是 _Yuuri_ 在向他求婚引起的眩晕。“好吧，好吧，我很抱歉。你—…你请继续。你问。”

“我现在没法说完了，我第一次都没做到！”Yuuri抗议道，但他脸上满是微笑。“为什么你一定要搞砸了它？！”

这些话沉入Victor的胸腔，他笑得更深，把Yuuri拉到他的膝盖上，胳膊低低地圈住Yuuri的腰，丝毫不介意夏季夜晚的热潮，因为他想要的一切不过是Yuuri红晕的皮肤挨着他的所带来的热量。“哦，亲爱的，要是你明白就好了，”他抵着Yuuri的嘴唇低语道，然后拉开，他大大的笑容前所未有。“你刚才说的那些我都想要，还要更多。所以，Yuuri Katsuki，你愿意——”

“是的。”

Yuuri的双臂揽住Victor的肩膀，Victor紧紧抱着他的 _未婚夫_ ，在长谷津烟火那鲜艳的色彩映照下，他们又接吻，品尝着他们混合在一起的咸咸的眼泪，从来都不需要说完任何一方的求婚。


End file.
